Valar's Blessed
by Ezra Verwayn
Summary: What if the story line diverged from its original path? What if Belayn knew Thorin before the quest? What would happen then? How would everything change? AU. Fem!Bilbo. Will have mentions of slash! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Ah I am back at it again with another fanfic idea that won't get out of my head. This one is clearly marked as a Hobbit fanfiction. This will have mentions of slash, BUT the main pairing will be het. There are a few things that will be changed in the timeline and they will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter, along with any other warnings, under WARNINGS. If anyone sees any mistakes then please be kind when you point them out and I will be sure to fix them in an edit. Anyway, enjoy reading and please fav, follow, and review!

Pairings: Belayn (Fem! Bilbo)/Thorin, Fili/Kili and others as they come.

Warnings: This chapter will be a little short since it is a beginning/background/teaser like chapter just to see if anyone wants me to continue writing it.

* * *

Belayn Baggins, a young Hobbit lass living in the smial of Bag End. Until she was the ripe age of 21 she lived with her mother, Belladonna Took-Baggins, and her father, Bungo Baggins, but that was when the Fell Winter came upon the Shire, her home. Since she was yet of age she was sent to live with her Grandfather Geronitus Took, the Thrain of the Shire and his wife, her Grandmother, Adamanta Chubb-Took. Her own mother, Belladonna, was the fourth youngest of her eleven siblings, Isengrim III, the oldest, Hildigard, Isumbras IV, Hildigrim, Isembold, Hildifons, Isembard, Hildibrand, Donnamira, Mirabella and Isengar the youngest, while her father was an only child.

While she lived with her Grandparents she learned the ways of a woman and how to care for a smial. She learned how to cook, clean, dress, behave properly along with other womanly studies, but she also learned how to defend herself in the ways of the dagger, bow and arrow, Hobbit Magic, and her favorite weapon, a dual sided chain scythe. Her scythe was made special. The chain could sap together to form a rod making her chain scythe into a dual sided scythe with the blades pointing in opposite directions so when she twirled the scythe it created a large spinning blade. The blades could also retract so she could fold down the rod to make it easier to transport in her bag or in the holster attached to her thigh. Her Grandmother really wanted her to be able to protect herself.

When Belayn turned of age at 33 she was moved from her Grandparents home to the only home she knew before then. Bag End. It had brought up many terrible, but happy memories as she knew her Mother and Father would want her to continue to live and be as happy as she could be like them. It took her ages to clean the dust covered smial and to make sure that her cousin, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, had not stolen anything like her Mother's silver spoons. She had asked her friend Hamfast Gamgee to help her in the garden as she knew that he knew the best way to get the garden to come alive again. It wasn't until a few years of peace there that it was disrupted by someone she could never forget.

* * *

"Oomph," a female voice grunted as a large burlap bag fell to the ground making the dust that had accumulated since that morning rise up into the air, "Oh I really got to sweep again… And stop leaving that back door open." The female, Belayn Baggins, straightened up from her slightly crouched form so she could pat her hands on her apron. She looked around her smial and made a mental list of things she needed to do. Sweep, dishes, wash the windows, wash the rug. Simple and short her list was as she had done everything else the day before.

"Miss Baggins, the garden is finished for the day. I planted the new seeds the way you wanted them and cleaned out the weeds," a male voice came from the back door. She turned and smiled at her old friend.

"Thanks, Hamfast, and how many times have I asked you to just call me Belayn?" She asked with an easy-going smile and her hands on her hips imitating a scowl on her face.

"Too many times Miss Baggins," Hamfast chuckled as he wiped his hands on his dirty handkerchief.

She chuckled along with him before gesturing to the door, "Why don't you just come back next week then. Spend time with your lady and son. I know you said you've missed them since you just came back from a trip to Bree to get more seeds then started helping me out with this smial."

"Ah, I think I will. Thanks again Miss Baggins," Hamfast said as he nodded in thanks to her then made his way out of the house. She shook her head with her smile still gracing her lips as she started on the short list. She cleaned and showered herself as she got ready for bed. Belayn took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror in her vanity and took in her image. She had her Mother's honey blond hair that curled lightly on the ends, but laid in a mess and ended slightly below her shoulders blades. A cute mess her Mother called it when she was younger. She thought it was like a lion's mane. She also had her Mother's small upturned button nose and her cheek bones, but everything else was her Father's. She had gotten her natural lightly tanned skin from him along with the light dusting of freckles across her nose. Her eyes though were like the brightest sky blue topaz found here in Hobbiton and even those found in Erebor, well that's what her Mother had told her when she asked. Her Mother and her Father never knew where she had gotten the color as her Father's eyes were a darker cobalt blue and her Mother's an amber. They believed that she had been blessed by their Mother and Creator, Yavanna. Especially when she showed the natural ability for Hobbit Magic unlike others that had to meditate and hone in on their specialized Magic.

Before she could be dragged away in her thoughts a knock came through her smial form the front door. She got up making sure her night dress that fell above her knees was appropriately pulled down enough to cover her. She walked out of her room to the front and opened her door. She figured that Hamfast had forgotten something or her Grandparents sent a messenger for her, but what she gotten was someone she didn't even know.

The man in front of her was taller than her by a least a foot, but that wasn't hard at her height of four feet. He had dark black hair that shown slightly blue in the hue of her hallway light that matched and equally dark beard with braids and beads in it. His eyes were one of the stunning dark blue with lighter blue lights and she watched as his eyes wandered up and down her frame. She blushed and tried to cover herself as much as she could before she spoke, "C-Can I help you?"

"My pardon ma'am. I'm Thorin a Dwarf of the Blue Mountain. I seem to be a bit lost and tried to find lodgings for the night before moving on as a storm is approaching fast," the man, now identified as a dwarf named Thorin, said softly as he pointed at the darkly clouded sky. Even though it was nighttime she could see he was telling the truth about the storm.

She thought for a moment before nodding and ushering him in as she spotted a few raindrops fall onto her steps turning the spot they landed on darker. "Please take your shoes off here," she said as she gestured to the small cubby filled with her own shoes that she very rarely used, "I'll get a bed ready for you and some food." The smile he gave her made her heart flutter before she turned around. She quickly went to her guestroom and cleaned it quickly and put clean bedding on it before going back to the living room. She found her guest looking at the pictures on her mantle and she cleared her throat. She held in a small giggle as she managed to startle him. "The room is ready if you wish to put your belongings there," she told him as she gestured to the door.

Thorin nodded his thanks before moving to said door. He left it open as he set his bag down and then took off his heavy coat and armor leaving him in his pants, long sleeved shirt, and his socks. Belayn was in the kitchen at the time heating up some leftover soup and warmed the bread she made earlier. "Would you prefer water or mead?" she asked as she spotted him walking in.

"Mead please," he politely responded as he sat down at the table and watched her work. He caught glimpses and flashes of her undergarments under her night dress before clearing his throat and look around. He thanked her for the food once it was settled in front of him and dug into it. He saw her sit down across from him with a cup of her own mead. Thorin gave her a small nod when he saw her look of curiosity. He smirked as he answered all of her questions and shot a few of his own to her. By the time, he was finished with his meal and answering the questions the storm outside was raging.

Belayn yawned and stretched before standing up and putting the dirty dishing in her sink to clean tomorrow. Her back was to Thorin and didn't notice as he stood up and walked over to her. She gasped and shivered as she felt his calloused hands run from her back to her hips then to her stomach where they rested. His hands were rough. She could tell through the thin material of her night clothes. She closed her eyes and tilted her head giving him room at her neck to kiss her soft skin.

"May I?" Thorin's rough voice asked piercing the silence, other than the beating rain and thunder, in the smial. She gasped softly at the sudden question before thinking it over. After a moment of Thorin just holding her she bit her lip and gave him a small short nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah I am back at it again with another fanfic idea that won't get out of my head. This one is clearly marked as a Hobbit fanfiction. This will have mentions of slash, BUT the main pairing will be het. There are a few things that will be changed in the timeline and they will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter, along with any other warnings, under WARNINGS. If anyone sees any mistakes then please be kind when you point them out and I will be sure to fix them in an edit. Anyway, enjoy reading and please fav, follow, and review!

Pairings: Belayn (Fem! Bilbo)/Thorin, Fili/Kili and others as they come.

Warnings: This chapter will consist of small snippets leading up to the actual story line.

* * *

Belayn woke up the next morning to the sun shining through her curtains and to the birds chirping. She hissed softly as she felt the tense and slight pain coming from her pelvic area of her body as she sat up in her bed. Her curls seemed to be in an even more of a disarray than usual as they bounced in front of her face and over her shoulders. She had turned to look beside her and saw that her bed was empty and the sheets cooled to the touch. Belayn bit her lip and before she turned her head entirely the other way she saw a small piece of parchment on her side table with writing on it.

She picked up the parchment and read the small note,

 _Dearest Belayn,_

 _I apologize for not staying to wake up next to you. I had received an urgent missive from my family and I had to leave as soon as I could. I would have loved to wake up next to you. You are absolutely beautiful and hopefully one day we can meet again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Thorin Oakenshield_

 _King Under the Mountain_

Belayn gasped as she read the title under Thorin's name. She had no clue that Thorin was a King! She felt a rise of panic in her chest before she took a few calm breaths and thought things through. Her and the King had not used protection. She was out of pennyroyal or Queen Anne's Lace and as far as she knew there was none in the markets since it's out of season. She had no choice but to tell her Grandparents, but she would wait just in case it was nothing.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Belayn still had not told her Grandparents what had happened. Her back ached slightly, but she blamed it on her work in the garden. Her stomach bulged out a little from under her shirt, but she blamed her eating habits for that. But what she couldn't put blame on anything was the fact she didn't get her menstrual cycle that month. She decided to try a home pregnancy test instead of going to the Shire Healer. She went to her garden and gathered enough dandelions for two tests.

She chopped the dandelion leaves and put them in a container before putting them in her pantry to keep away from the sun for a few days. After those few days had passed she drank a lot of water before urinating in both containers. She waited for a couple of hours by nervously and impatiently deep cleaning her smial. When she went back and looked at the dandelions she noticed small red dots on the leaves. She gasped and covered her mouth as she collapsed into her chair. The tests were positive.

* * *

"Grandfather," the young Hobbit lass said hesitantly as she stood in front of the Thain of her home and her mother's father. "I have some news that I don't know if it is good or bad," she continued softly as she looked down at her slightly hairy feet.

"What is it my dear grandchild," he said softly as he crossed the room to her to hear her better.

"I'm preg-," she cleared her throat and tried to say the word again as nervous and fearful tears filled her expressive blue eyes, "I'm pregnant." She tensed as she saw her Grandfather narrow his eyes at her. She closed her eyes and turned away as she didn't want to see his disappointed look.

"Who?" He eventually said as he let out a deep breath. He thought of every Hobbit lad in the Shire that was unhitched at the moment, but he was unprepared for the answer his Granddaughter gave him.

"His name is Thorin and he was a wandering Dwarf from the Mountains. The letter he left me when he had to leave said he was Thorin Oakenshield. King Under the Mountain," she confessed softly before she bit her lip, "It was a moment of weakness for me, but Grandfather I think he's my Sielu*. I felt the spark and the bond that wanted to form to keep us close together. I ache every day that he is gone."

"Sielu? It has been a long time since a Child of Yavanna and a Child of Mahal conceived a Child of their own. You will write a letter to your "Sielu" and tell him of your pregnancy. I'll give you a time limit to two weeks to send it by Hawk," her Grandfather said as he stroked his beard, "Do you have your Mark?"

She nodded and shyly showed her Grandfather the Mark on her inner thigh. It was a symbol she couldn't recognize. She guessed that if Thorin ever saw her again he could explain what it was. It looked to her a circled sword piercing a spiked looking star over what looked like a spiked circlet like a royal would wear. While the other symbol she could recognize as her own. It was a flower crown of her favorite flowers that her mother had bathed her in for her first Cleansing when she was a wee babe of five years. There were chrysanthemums, calla lilies, daisies, larkspurs, lilies, and lotus flowers. Chrysanthemum meant fidelity, optimism, joy, and long life. Calla Lily meant magnificence, beauty, purity, and innocence. Daisy also meant purity and innocence, but it also meant a loyal love. Larkspur meant levity or lightness. It is also indicative of fickleness and haughtiness which she was known to show if she ever was seen not putting her Lady lessons to use. The colored lilies and white lilies meant purity and refined beauty, modesty, and virginity, passionate, gaiety, sweetness, and purity of heart. The lotus meant fertility and hope that the bearer will have many healthy children.

"I see," he said looking over the marks. It was true the man that took her and gave her a child was her Sielu.

* * *

She hadn't sent the letter by the time she hit her third month mark. The turning point of the third month in her pregnancy signaled the end of her morning sickness and the beginning of what she thought was the single most emotion filled visit. Her dear friend Gandalf, that she hadn't seen since she was a wee lass, had come to visit her. She welcomed him with open arms and a table filled with food. They had caught up on everything that had happened since the last time they had met, except she left out the part where she was pregnant.

Then she heard of the quest, the dragon, the Dwarves, the hope and the need in his voice. She couldn't turn him down. Not when her baby's father was in need of her services. It also presented the perfect opportunity to tell Thorin of his child. She spoke to Gandalf telling him to send the Dwarves her way and that she would talk to the Thain about the quest.

After she bade her friend a farewell she quickly made her way to her Grandfather's home to speak with him. She told him of the quest, of her not sending the letter, and about how her Sielu was the leader of the quest. She told him that she was terrified that if she didn't go with them she would never see her Sielu again and her child would never get to know of their Isä*. He had agreed to let her go on a few conditions. She would go see the Elven Healers when they passed Rivendell. She would pray to Yavanna before she went to bed to ask for protections on her, her Sielu, her child, and the party she traveled with. She would do a Cleansing when she hit the last trimester of her pregnancy. And finally, she would take a hawk to send him letters to let him know how she and her child was doing.

She agreed to all the term and soon she was at home preparing for the small horde of Dwarves that would soon grace her smial. She had already packed her bags of essentials and her weapon care kit. She packed medicines and other useful things that could help her and the group if they were in a tight spot.

She stopped once everything was done and settled down into her favorite chair. She placed a hand on her stomach and whispered to her child, "Don't worry little one. Soon your Äiti* will soon be reunited with your Isä. She closed her eyes and started to rock slowly. The next day was going to be busy for the both of them.

* * *

Sielu (according to google translate) means Soul in Finnish.

Isä (according to google translate) means Father in Finnish.

Äiti (according to google translate) means Mother in Finnish.

I used Finnish as that was the closest language I could find that could match the Elvish language. In fact I was looking up what language Tolkein could have used to base the Elvish language off of and Finnish was one of them according to the Wiki page on him and the books, but again that might be false so dont take me up on that. I will continue to use Finnish for Hobbitish (as I like to call it) and I will find another language for Khuzdul. I'll use Welsh for Elvish as it was also one of the languages closest to what Tolkein used in his books. If you have any suggestions to use for the language feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah I am back at it again with another fanfic idea that won't get out of my head. This one is clearly marked as a Hobbit fanfiction. This will have mentions of slash, BUT the main pairing will be het. There are a few things that will be changed in the timeline and they will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter, along with any other warnings, under WARNINGS. If anyone sees any mistakes then please be kind when you point them out and I will be sure to fix them in an edit. Anyway, enjoy reading and please fav, follow, and review!

Pairings: Belayn (Fem! Bilbo)/Thorin, Fili/Kili and others as they come.

Warnings: I'm adding more characters to other families that wasn't in the original timeline and story by Tolkien. Oh, and there will be one character P.O.V change but they'll be short.

* * *

Belayn groaned as she woke up with the sun in her eyes. She turned her head and winced at the tightness of her muscles from sleeping in the chair the entire night. She looked at the sunshine shining through her window and guessed the time to be about mid-morning as she got up to walk to her kitchen. She made a small breakfast for her as her stomach was burning slightly from acid reflux. Belayn made a list of things she needed to make a giant feast for her expectant guests. She put every kind of meat one could find here in the Shire along with veggies and fruits.

She got the help of her friend Hamfast whom was outside with his wife, Bell Goodchild-Gamgee, and his older son Halfast (Hal-Fast) Gamgee. His wife Bell was swollen with her own child and looked ready to give birth any moment. "I'll be sure to have him home before too long Ms. Bell," Belayn said politely to the older female hobbit.

"Oh, that's alright Darling. Halfast and I were just going to pick some fruit and make jams for my mother-in-law," Bell said softly with her kind tone of voice.

"Would you like us to get anything while we're at the Market?" She asked as she smiled at Bell. Ms. Bell was a kind woman of fifty-six years. She was a little portly like most Hobbits in the Shire with bright blond curled hair and kind green eyes.

"If you wouldn't mind getting me some licorice root for my heart burn that would be most appreciated. I used the last of mine just the other day. This little one likes spicy food, but my own stomach doesn't like it," she said as she rubbed her protruding belly. Belayn smiled as she subconsciously rubbed her own belly. She didn't know what her child would make her crave since she hadn't had any yet. She bade Bell and Halfast a good day before making her way down the walkway and out of the gate with Hamfast behind her.

She spoke with her friend as they made their way to the Market. She handed him half of the list as she held onto the other half and asked him if he could collect this half since it was the slightly heavier list of the two as it had the heavier items she needed for the meal. The Shire Healer told her that she couldn't carry more than twenty pounds as it could hurt her child. After they got to the Market and Hamfast procured two large carts for them they went their separate ways.

It took them the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon to finish their shopping. She made sure to also purchase some cheap but well-designed dinnerware to use that night since she didn't want to use her late mother's dishes when there was a high chance that they could break when the Dwarves came over that night. She bade Hamfast a goodbye after they had gotten everything inside and put in their places. She closed the door to her smial and took a deep breath before sitting down. Her ankles had been getting swollen due to the amount of exercise she had been doing and not letting her body get the rest it needed.

She stayed there for a little while before looking at the time. She grunted softly as she got up to start cooking the feast for the night. Some of the dishes would need to cool before being served. She rubbed her budding baby bump slowly in small circles as she felt small fluttering against her hand. She smiled down at her vauva* before humming to calm the baby down. Once the fluttering stopped she started on the food. She peeled potatoes, carrots, chopped onions, bell peppers, nuts, and cut various types of meat. She decided to make one of her Mother's favorite dishes. Roast Chicken. She made a few of these so all of her guests could have some.

Hours passed as Belayn worked steadily on the food. The sun was on the tip of the horizon and in any moment it would dip below and bathe the world in moonlight. She had already taken a moment to light the small lights by her gates to let her visitors know that it was her smial. She was sure Gandalf had also gave them some indication that this was the place they were to go.

By the time she finished cooking the sun had gone and the moon was almost as high as it could be in the sky. She could hear the crickets outside chirping and the small breeze ruffle the leaves in the trees. She heard a small scuffle breaking the usual night time noises. She could hear the scuffles getting closer and closer to her door. She waited in her usual chair until the scuffles stopped and the knocking on her door began.

She got up with a small grunt and called out, "One moment!" She waddled her way over to the door and opened it to see a curious little (actually he was quite bigger than her) fellow. He was broad, or at least that is what his cloak around his shoulders gave in any indication. She could see the inkling of a scruffy beard and the light on her smial shone in his dark eyes. "Hello," she said softly as she opened the door a little wider.

"Hello las," the dwarf's deep voice reverbrated softly against the walls of the smial and made her chest rattle.

"Are you a part of the Dwarven Company Gandalf told me of?" She asked as she descretely placed a hand on her stomach. She smiled and dropped her hand before opening the door wider once he nodded in confirmation. "Please come in, Master Dwarf. I have plenty of food for you and the rest," she said as she gave him a small polite bow and gestured for him to come inside. The Dwarf stepped in and took his shoes off at her insistance. He had also taken off his cloak giving her a much better chance to study the way he looked.

The Dwarf was bald on top of his head and it was covered in tattoos in a language she did not know. He had a scar running through his eyebrow and many more tattoos on the rest of the exposed parts of his body.

"My name is Belayn Baggins, daughter of Bungo. May I ask your name?" She introduced herself as she led the way to the dining room with all of the food. "Oh and what would you like to drink? I have mead, ale, wine, tea, and water," she added once they were in the dining room.

"My name is Dwalin, son of Fundin," he said as he took a seat then added, "Mead will be fine." She nodded and went to get one of her larger cups to pour in the mead. Just as she handed him the cup another knock came from the door. She bade Dwalin an apology as she walked away to the door. She opened it again only to see another Dwarf on her step. This Dwarf had a really long white beard and what looked like kind dark eyes. She could see a little of Dwalin in the Dwarf which confused her.

"Oh hello, you must be one of the Company. Please come in. There's already a member inside," she said as she opened the door further to let the Dwarf in.

"Many thanks my dear Hobbit lass. The name is Balin, son of Fundin," Balin said as he walked in. He saw the boots and the cloak sitting by the door and followed the example by taking his own cloak and boots off.

"I am Belayn Baggins, daughter of Bungo," she said as she closed the door, "If you'll follow me I will take you to the dining room where you can rest and fill your belly."

"Many thanks Miss," Balin said as he gave her a nod of his head.

"Balin!" Dwalin thundered as he saw his brother next to the small Hobbit.

"Dwalin!" He greeted just as loudly as Dwalin got out of his seat. He marched up to his brother and both of them grasped each other's forearms before bashing their foreheads together making a sound much similar to a two rocks hitting each other sound through the room. Belayn watched with wide eyes as the brothers greeted each other gruffly, but put it down to a Dwarven custom and that she shouldn't really ask about it. Her own culture has its secrets as well.

Belayn sat down with her guests and chatted with them for a little while as she snacked on some of the breaded treats she had lain out on the table. It was a quarter to eleven when a knock resounded through the smial and she got up gain with a small grunt.

* * *

Dwalin watched as the small Hobbit lass got up and waddled away to the door. He made sure she was out of ear shot before opening his mouth to speak with his brother in Khuzdul, "Brother there is something up with the Hobbit lass that the wizard sent us to."

"What do you mean?" Balin asked after he swallowed his mouthful. His furry brows furrowed inward as he set his utensils down.

"The way she walks, rubs her stomach, and eats her food," he said as he pointed out a few of the things he had observed while he had been there, "Who would eat something like that?" He was gesturing to the plate Belayn had momentairily abandoned that had roasted ham and beef covered in what looked like chocolate and raspberry jam. There was also bread on the plate with a dollap of what looked like sour cream, "I dont know about you, but i dont eat that. The only time ive seen anyone eat that kind of food was a pregnant Dwarrowdame (could anyone tell me if this is the correct naming for female Dwarves?) at the monthly feast."

Balin, who was listening even more closely, gasped softly and widened his eyes in realization. "What could Tharkûn be thinking sending us to get aid from a pregnant Hobbit?!" He whispered-yelled to his brother, but before he could say anything else the two devils, also known as Fili and Kili, entered the room.

"What's going on?" Fili asked as he sat at the table while Kili looked at them with curiosity dancing in his eyes.

* * *

Belayn moved as fast as she could to get to the door. Her little one was making her feel a little dizzy and unbalanced with all the wiggling it was doing. "Vauva*, please give your Äiti a little break," she mumbled softly to her babe, but her babe wouldn't stop moving as she opened the door. She looked out to see two Dwarves this time instead of one. One was taller than the other and brunette while the shorter one was blond.

"Fili," the blond one said with a small bow,

"And Kili," the brunette added,

"At your service," They finished together. Belayn couldnt help but giggle at their antics as she ushered them in.

"There are two others here already. Go ahead to the dining area," she said as she pointed in the direction of the area. She gave them a small bow before rushing to the bathroom. She sent a few minutes in there hunched over the toilet before shakily standing up and washing off. She jumped as a soft knock came form the door. "I'll be out in a moment," she called out before turning off the water and drying her hands and face. When she opened the door she expected on of the two that just showed up, not Dwalin. "Here bathrooms free," she said before trying to make it past the bulking figure.

Dwalin quickly caught her arm in a surprisingly gentle grip making her stop beside him, "Miss Baggins, are you unwell?" Dwalin asked as he looked over her pale features that seemed to be tinged in a light green color.

"Oh no I'm fine Master Dwarf," she said softly as she turned to face him, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Actually it is something to worry about, when the Company is meeting here at a pregnant Hobbit lass' home to see if she wants to come with us on out quest to fight a dragon," Dwalin said softly as he watched her features before even more pale.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she said a little too quickly, "pregnant? I'm not pregnant."

"Don't lie to me Miss Baggins," Dwalin said softly, "I know a pregnant lass when I see one."

Belayn looked up at him with wide eyes, "Please oh please Mister Dwalin don't tell the others," she said urgently, "This is my only chance!"

"Chance for what?" Dwalin asked as let go of her arm.

"My only chance to tell the father of my child he is having a child," she said as her eyes filled with tears, "It was just one night and it was my first time. He was a traveler that came across my smial right before a storm hit the Shire and I let him stay the night. We had a few drinks then the next thing I know I wake up alone with a note as to why he left before I woke up, and with a baby on the way."

"May I ask who the Father is? Since you want to come with us to meet him again he must be a Dwarf. I may even know him," Dwalin said as he tried to get her to calm down by running his hand up and down her back.

She nodded and gave him a small smile before telling him, "His name is Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield," and all Dwalin could do was stare at her wide eyed and mouth ajar.

* * *

Vauva (according to google translate) means Baby in Finnish.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah I am back at it again with another fanfic idea that won't get out of my head. This one is clearly marked as a Hobbit fanfiction. This will have mentions of slash, BUT the main pairing will be het. There are a few things that will be changed in the timeline and they will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter, along with any other warnings, under WARNINGS. If anyone sees any mistakes then please be kind when you point them out and I will be sure to fix them in an edit. Anyway, enjoy reading and please fav, follow, and review!

Pairings: Belayn (Fem!Bilbo)/Thorin, Fili/Kili and others as they come.

Warnings: The rest of the party arrives and Thorin gets the surprise of his life. Also, I twisted some of Yavanna, Hobbit, and Dragon lore stuff. Oh, I also decided on a language that I wanted to use for the Dwarves. It's Hungarian. So please any fluent Hungarian speakers if I make any translation or spelling mistakes feel free to correct me.

* * *

"Thorin?" Dwalin said as he stared at the small Hobbit lass, "Are you sure?" Belayn nodded and ushered his towards her room. She opened the door and went straight to her side table. She dug into the drawer for a moment before pulling out a folded piece of paper. She wordlessly handed the paper to Dwalin. He unfolded the paper and read the letter, "So it really was Thorin." He concluded and answered his own question.

"Yes. My Sielu and the Isä to my baby," she said softly as she tucked a curl away from her face behind her slightly pointed ear.

"What is Sielu and Isä?" He asked butchering the pronunciation of the words.

"See-eh-lu (Sielu)," she carefully pronounced for him, "means Soul in Hobbitish. Ee-sah (Isä) is Father. Thorin is my Sielu. My Soulmate in the common words of Men." She said as she motioned to the area where her mark was, "I would show you to mark, but-" she left it off there. Dwalin nodded as he took in her words.

"You'll be telling Thorin when he gets here," Dwalin stated instead of asked to which Belayn chuckled and nodded at the statement. "Let's get back to the dining room before the others come asking questions," he said as he gave the note back to Belayn. She agreed and put the note back in the drawer as Dwalin left her room. She took a deep breath as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Everything will be alright," She said softly to her baby, "Your Isä will be here soon to make it all better." She hoped he got here soon. His baby needed him. It wasn't a known fact to the other races, but Hobbit babies needed both parents by it to keep it healthy enough to come full term. The healers were very surprised her baby was as healthy as it was with only her, but they guessed that it was because it wasn't a full Hobbit babe. She took another deep breath before joining Dwalin and the others in the dining room.

It was a little while later before the knocking came again from the door making Belayn jump slightly from the unexpected noise. She got up and walked over to the door only to look at the bigger group of Dwarves on her step. She thought that they would come in small groups, but this group was a party of eight dwarves that introduced themselves as brothers Dori, Nori, Ori, and brothers Óin, Glóin, with the last group of brothers Bofur and Bombur along with their cousin Bifur.

She watched the Dwarves with amusement once they reached the dining room and saw the others. There were a lot of head bashing and food throwing along with songs and boisterous laughter. It was nearing midnight when another knock came from the door, but instead of Belayn getting up she called out for them to enter since she knew who it was. She watched as the very tall, to her at least, figure wrapped in grey walked into the dining room. "Gandalf," she said as he smiled and got up to hug one of her favorite people in all of Middle Earth. Gandalf smiled as he bent over and hugged the small figure back.

"Hello my dear Belayn," he said softly as he straightened up then looked around that the group gracing the table, "It looks like we are just missing one person." Belayn nodded as she looked over as Dwalin got up.

"Tharkûn I need to speak with you for a moment," Dwalin said not in an asking kind of tone, but a demanding type of tone. Gandalf nodded and Down at Belayn whom subtly gestured at her stomach. The Istari made a small sound in acknowledgement. He followed the Dwarf as Belayn joined the group at the table again. She kept glancing at the clock as it got closer and closer to midnight. She picked at the food Dwalin had made her and then proceeded to tell her that she needed to eat all of it. She never thought that the burly Dwarf could be such a mother hen, and she just met him! She didn't want to think how Dwalin would act when they finally got on the road.

"Miss Baggins," Óin asked softly in concern when he saw that she was playing with her food, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I'm alright Master Dwarf. My stomach is churning just a little, but I'm okay," she said truthfully as she placed her hand on her stomach not noticing that Óin followed the small movement and saw the swelling under her hand. The Dwarf stifled a small gasp before turning back to his conversation with his brother. He mentally wasn't in the conversation instead of thinking why Tharkûn wanted them to take a pregnant Hobbit lass on their journey, and what he would need to stock up on to ease her journey with them. That is if Thorin would allow it.

Just as Óin was thinking of the King a softer knock compared to the others that evening came from the entry way. Belayn got up calmly and walked over to the door and opened it. There he was, just as she remembered him. Tall, muscular, broad shouldered with a trim waist, with a lion's mane of dark hair that had a slight wave or curl to it and sapphire gem cut eyes. "Thorin," Belayn whispered softly as she stepped back to let him in.

Thorin looked over the Hobbit lass that he had met a few months ago. She was just as beautiful as she was back then, maybe even more so than back then. She seemed to positively glow. "Belayn," he said back almost as softly.

"Please come in," she said as she gestured for him to come into her smial once again. Thorin gave her a small nod and stepped in. He removed his cloak and his boots along with his weaponry as he saw the others had done that as well. "M-May I have a word with you before we go to the dining room?" She asked as she watched him removed everything but his shirt and pants. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she saw him give her a nod in consent.

She led him to the bedroom they had both occupied a few months before. She watched him look around as she sat on the bed then motioned him to sit down beside her. "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about," he asked as he took his seat and turned his head to look at her.

Belayn gulped and clenched her fist before releasing it. She could feel her vauva start to move around with more excitement as her child felt their Isä near. "You remember the night we had spent together right?" She asked softly and watched as his eyes slightly narrow before he nodded. She took a deep breath before lifting the edge of her dress skirt up to show him the mark on her inner thigh, "I don't know if you know what this means," she began softly, "I don't know all the markings on it, but I know that when a Hobbit meets their Sielu somewhere on their body a mark forms as a connection between them. A mark that binds them together forever."

"Sielu?" Thorin asked as he looked over the mark. He recognized his own mark on the fair skin.

"Soul," she said softly, "In the common words of Men it means Soulmate." She looked down at the mark on her thigh and lightly touched it as it was sensitive.

"You're my One," he said to himself. He didn't recognize the feeling he had when he met her the first time. Of course, as a young Dwarf he had asked others and even his own parents how finding their One was like, but they couldn't put it into words. Before he had met Belayn he figured that he wouldn't find his One like a lot of Dwarves haven't found since there were not a lot of Dwarrowdames. Meeting her for the first time made him feel whole, complete, but when he left he didn't understand why he felt hurt and so lost.

"One?" She asked softly daring a glance up at him.

"What Dwarves call their Soulmates in the language of Men," Thorin explained softly, "It makes so much sense why I felt as though I had lost a piece of myself for the past few months."

"There's more," she said as she took his rough calloused hand into her softer hands. Thorin watched as his hand was taken then pressed against her stomach softly. He didn't understand why she did that until he felt a small thump against his hand. He gave out an uncharacteristic gasp as he looked at her stomach wide eyed before looking up into her eyes. "Congrats Isä, it's a baby," she said softly as she looked into his wide eyes.

"A baby?" he asked softly as he slid off the bed and onto the floor to press his head against her belly as his hands covered it on either side. A moment later he felt another bump against his left hand then one against his right hand.

"I don't know the gender yet. I'm supposed to go to the Elves to see Lord Elrond since he can check the gender. It was one of the conditions really if I am to leave the Shire with you," she explained softly, "We really need you Thorin. Our Vauva won't survive full term without you."

Thorin looked up at her, "What do you mean?" He asked sharply, "Won't survive full term?"

"Hobbit babies need both parents to survive. They take the energies of our souls from the marks on us and use it to form their own being to be brought out to the world," she said softly as she smiled and placed her hands on top of Thorin's hand on her belly. They stayed in silence for a few moments before she broke it by speaking.

"We've been in here for a while. We should probably go join the others so we can discuss this Quest Gandalf had told me about," she said softly as she felt her baby relax with Thorin's touch. Thorin nodded and got up only to hold his hand out to her. Belayn took it and slid off of the bed slowly until she was on her own two feet. She was surprised during that he hadn't shouted or anything when she said she needed to go see the Elves. She knew of his reputation with Elves. Everyone did.

"You don't have a problem going to the Elves?" She asked softly as she followed Thorin out of the room.

"I will deal with them if it means that our kisbaba* and you are safe," Thorin said as he watched her close her bedroom door. She nodded and smiled as she led him to the dining room. She had heard the racket they were making and she hoped that there wasn't a huge mess to clean up. She was exhausted from the nonstop running around and cooking she had done earlier.

"Uncle!" Kili yelled once he saw Thorin. He attracted the rest of the groups attention making them all get louder with greetings and head bashing.

"Uncle wait took so long?! Come and eat the food Miss Baggins prepared for us!" Fili said as he smiled and gestured to one of the remaining chairs that were empty. Thorin greeted his nephews and the rest of his family and friends before gesturing form Belayn to take one of the seats before he sat down. Under the table he placed his hand on her knee.

"I am not all that hungry Fili, but I am sure the food is lovely," Thorin said, "We have more pressing issues to talk about." He garnered the groups attention away from the food and onto the issue they all came there for. "Before we begin with the Quest issue there is something I need to explain to you all that I, myself, had just found out. A few months ago when I had come through the Shire I stayed here with Belayn Baggins. That night we shared a bed and today I found out she is my One."

The company got excited and happy as they threw congratulations to the couple. "There's more," Thorin said, "I have just found out I'm going to be a Atya*." Belayn flushed as she was accosted with even more congratulations and well-wishers from the company.

"What does this mean? Are we taking a pregnant Hobbit with us on our way to a mountain with a Dragon?" Ori asked as the group calmed down.

"We are. I am not leaving my One alone. She has explained to me that if I am not by her side our kisbaba will not be able to be carried to full term," Thorin said as he filled a cup with cooled water for himself.

"What do you mean that the kisbaba can't be carried full term?" Kili asked as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Hobbit babies take the energies of both parents to grow strong and to be able to be carried to full term. If both parents are not together the child dies in the womb," Belayn explained softly, "Our Mother explains it all when a Hobbit lass falls pregnant."

"Mother?" Dwalin asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yavanna. She is the Mother of Hobbits and Creator of the Lands. She was the one that created the Two Trees that gave us the Sun and Moon. She is the one that made us and our Professions possible," the Hobbit explained as she took a deep breath, "She also created the Dragons."

"She created Dragons?!" Thorin exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Yavanna created the first Dragon the Luonnon Lohikäärme, or known as Nature Dragon. He was called Kylvää. He could control all of the elements and was known in our history books as the Father of the Dragons. He helped the first Hobbits settle in our lands. Kylvää gave birth to four Hatchlings with the help of Yavanna. One of Fire, one of Water, one of Wind, one of Earth. Their names were Tulta, the Wingless Flame. Vesi, the Gentle Water Serpent. Henki, the Knowledgeable Winds. Maa, the Unforgiving Earth," she was explaining as she got up to go to her book shelf. She pulled out an old withered book and cracked it open. On a clean spot of the table she set the book down and gestured for them to look at it.

On the two pages was a large Dragon that expanded from one page to the other. The Dragon was a black dragon that had multitudes of colors shimmering off of it. Under the Dragon were four smaller Dragons. One was a deep red with no wings. Another was a shimmery blue. The third was a glinting silver. While the last Dragon was a dark emerald green. The Company was entranced in the history and they passed the book around carefully as Belayn finished explaining, "Tulta had left the Hobbit Lands once her job was finished. She had said that we didn't need her comforting Flames any longer and that she had taught all she could. She wanted to leave to see the rest of the world to see what wonders it held. It was told that she became sick. A sickness that only seemed like gold and other gems of the Earth could curb. It turns out that Maa had lain with Tulta resulting in her own Hatchling. A Hatchling that Maa refused. It was told to us by Kylvää that when a female Dragon that has lain with another and then was refused would leave to seek shelter and would slowly become mad. Her offspring would be cursed with the madness. No matter if the offspring laid with another it would become mad by the time it reached adulthood. The last known Dragon from her line was Smaug."

* * *

Kisbaba (according to google translate) means Baby in Hungarian.

Atya (according to google translate) means Father in Hungarian.


	5. I'm sorry

Hello to all of my Nuggies. I am sorry to inform you all that this story will be going under hiatus. There's a lot of personal issues going on in my life right now. I am however focusing on updating the few stories that I'm not putting under hiatus. As soon as I get my life together I promise I will be updating! Anyway, Im sorry that this isn't an update, but I felt like I should let all of you know instead of all of you avid fans sitting and waiting for an update.

I'll be back!

Ezra Verwayn


End file.
